disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Jack's POV "I don't get why," I slowly shook my head in disbelief at the sight of my Japanese friend, "Why do you want to hurt me? More importantly, why Kim? You don't even know her!" "Oh I know everything about her," Atsuko stood up, "Sensei Takayuki told me everything about her." "Takayuki! You work for Takayuki?" "Sure," Atsuko smirked, "Takayuki and I share the same purpose; making you suffer in any way we can." "Why?" I asked again, "I-I don't understand! Atsuko, I gave you an antidote! I saved your leg! Why would you stab me in the back like this? I thought we were friends!" "Why?" Atsuko spat, "Because you fell in love with someone else! Kim Crawford, oh how that name disgusts me!" "You're disgusting me right now!" I shouted back, "But it doesn't matter right now. You sent Aaron and your so called warriors to break Kim and me. Takayuki and Kazuki sent you. I said already, nothing is going to make me kill my grandfather!" "Forget about your grandfather and Takayuki right now," Atsuko sneered, "How about the fact you left Japan without telling me." "I didn't want to hurt you by saying we'll never see each other again," I admitted, "And now I fully regret it. I will always love Kim and never you! I will protect her from you and Takayuki even at the cost of my own life." I turned and walked out the room; surprised Atsuko didn't try to stop me, but she did say something that sent chills down my spine, "What if the ones you love suffer in front of your eyes. Like you said to Takayuki, you're not the type of person to stand by and watch people suffer, now let's see how you'll feel. I will have my revenge, Jack and I'm going to make you regret that you fell for Kim in the first place." I kept walking and didn't turn back. I walked right out of the dojo. "No matter what," I stopped in front of Kim's street, "I'll get you back Kim!" With on last glance, I rushed home and entered my room through my window by climbing a tree. I ruffled through my old clothes and found a black ninja outfit. I put on the sweats and black gi. With one last look at myself in the mirror, I pulled the mask up; covering everything but my eyes. I opened my window quietly. I then jumped out the window and onto the tree. I ran roof to roof until I saw Kim's house in sight. Thank goodness, her light is still on. Kim's POV I scrolled down my Facebook page as I waited for Julie to come out of the shower. Julie had insisted to spend the night to keep an eye on me because of the break up. She says that she needed at least a 2 hour shower because of some kind of disease that only she and Milton could understand. So I already showered and now just bored half out of my mind. I turned on Big Bang's song, Fantastic Baby, but still couldn't get the fact that Jack and I are no more out of my head. I was about to change my profile picture which was the same one as my phone's wallpaper, when I heard a soft knock on my window. I turned the music down a little and walked up to it. I unlocked and looked outside. Nothing. Am I hearing things? No way. I'm just tired. With a sigh, I closed the window and turned around. I gasped when my head hit something black right in the chest. I looked up and came face to face with a ninja. I backed up a few paces. Jack's warning that either Takayuki or his creepy grandson is seeking revenge might start with me rang my ears. "What do you want?" I demanded, taking a stance. "Kim, it's me," Jack's voice answered. The ninja slipped the mask down to reveal his face. "Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked, closing my window. Half of me is relieved to see him perfectly fine and here, the other, worried. "Kim," Jack spun me around, "We need to talk." "We have nothing to talk about," I answered. "No, we do," he insisted, "The leader of the Golden Tigers is Atsuko." The news struck me, "What? Your friend from Japan?" "Yeah, her," he answered, his eyes not giving away any emotion, "Kim, she is crazy now. She's working for Takayuki. She wants me to suffer." "Why?" I asked, "I mean, wasn't she a close friend of yours." "She loves me," he said. "You're a free man now," I looked away from him to hide the tears forming in my eyes, "Why don't you date her?" "Because I don't want to. I don't love her. I love you." Without much a warning he pulled me closer to him and placed his lips on mines. I was in a moment of shock before closing my eyes and returning it. We separate about 2 minutes later. "Jack," I said, when he pulled me into an embrace, "I love you, too. But I don't want you get hurt because of me." "I don't care about me," Jack said, "I care about you. I'm going to protect you with my life. Listen, we can't let the Golden Tigers know that we're back together." "Wait," I wanted to stop the tension in the room, "Who said I wanted us to back together." "You just said you loved me," he smiled, "So I take it you want to get back together." "Whatever, so what's your plan now?" "We pretend we hate each other; like when we faked us dating." "We're getting somewhere," I thought about it for a minute, "Alright." We heard Julie turn off the water and Jack was getting ready to put his mask back on. I stopped him and kissed him. "Be careful and good night," I whispered, "Jack, I love you." "Same goes for you," he said, before putting his mask back on, "I love you, too, Kim." Jack silently went to my window and looked at me one last time. We stood there, looking into each other's eyes. His chocolate brown eyes shined in my lamp with love. I winked at him. He winked back before unlocking my window and jumped out. I ran to the window and saw a quick shadow disappear within the street lights. "Hey Kim," Julie came out in her blue pjs and walked right up to me, "How are you feeling?" "About the break up," I smiled, "Honestly, Julie, I've never been better." Julie looked at me as if I was a damn crazy idiot. "Don't worry," I patted her shoulder, "Let's get some sleep. We do have school tomorrow." Julie seemed to let the subject fly, "Okay Kim." I slid into my bed as she slid into her sleeping bag next to my bed. "Good night, Julie," I said. "Good night, Kim," Julie smiled before rolling over and closing her eyes. I turned off my lamp and laid down. I smiled and fell asleep dreaming about my Jack. Please comment below! Watch the video! Category:Blog posts